O acompanhante
by Siy Simon
Summary: O casamento seria um grande evento social e Pansy não poderia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sem coragem para assistir seu ex-noivo, que um dia lhe jurara amor eterno, casar-se com sua prima linda e fútil, ela pediu ajuda a uma amiga e assim conseguiu como acompanhante Harry Potter... Foi então que o mundo bruxo enlouqueceu!
1. Chapter 1

_CAPÍTULO_ _I_

Pansy Parkinson tentou, mais uma vez, prender os cabelos castanhos em um coque, de forma a discipliná-los e destacar seu belo rosto. Segurava os cabelos no alto da cabeça quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

A apreensão sombreou seu olhar e Pansy deu um longo suspiro, forçando-se a aparentar calma enquanto se dirigia até a porta de entrada do seu pequeno apartamento. Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta de supetão e encarou o homem diante dela.

O sorriso forçado que Pansy trazia nos lábios se apagou e foi substituído por uma linha pro funda entre as sobrancelhas bem delineadas. Devia haver algum engano. Não era, de jeito algum, o que ela esperava.

O homem a sua frente parecia surpreso e desapontado, e isso fez com que ela recuasse e procurasse manter-se firme em pé.

\- Parkinson? – Perguntou ele com desdém.

\- Potter! – Ela tentou dizer parecendo desgostosa.

Pansy percebeu, zangada, que o homem a sua frente tinha agora uma expressão divertida enquanto olhava para o vestido que ela usava, verde longo e brilhante de cetim, colado ao corpo. Tentando ignorá-lo, ela perguntou:

\- O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou temendo a resposta.

Harry encarou-a e o divertimento desapareceu de seus olhos.

\- Vim fazer companhia a amiga de uma amiga. Talvez ela esteja aí dentro, você poderia chamá-la?

Pansy irritou-se. Mataria Luna.

\- Este é meu apartamento Potter, não há mais ninguém aqui.

Pansy viu a expressão chocada na cara dele e por um instante pensou em rir.

\- Luna não faria isso. Vocês não são amigas! – Harry parecia absolutamente certo de que isso era impossível.

\- Não que eu te deva satisfações Potter, mas Luna Lovegood é minha amiga.

\- Como isso é possível? – Ele parecia chocado.

\- Nos encontramos durante a guerra enquanto ajudávamos os feridos. Somos amigas desde então. – Ela contou.

\- Entao é você que eu devo acompanhar? Onde iremos? – Ele pareceu decepcionado.

\- Nem em sonhos Potter!

Pansy deu as costas a Harry e entrou em seu apartamento. Harry seguiu-a, fechando a porta atras de si.

\- Então não terei que acompanhá-la? – Harry observava tudo ao redor, sentindo-se intimidado por estar na casa de uma serpente.

\- Claro que não! Não sei o que Luna estava pensando, mas isso é absurdo.

\- Ótimo! – Harry agora pareceu aliviado.

Pansy virou-se para ele e encarou-o.

\- Por que Luna o mandaria para ser meu acompanhante? Quer fazer ciúmes a Wesley fêmea?

\- Eu e Ginny não estamos mais juntos. Ela tem outra pessoa agora.

\- Eu li algo a respeito. Nem bem tinha um mês do fim da relação de vocês, ela já estava com outro, um jogador da mesma equipe, correto?

\- Sim.

Harry tinha agora um expressão triste, como se fosse doloroso falar da Weasley. Pansy compreendeu o que ele sentia, pois sentiu-se assim em relação a Draco.

\- Draco fez o mesmo comigo. Hoje ele casa com Astoria, uma prima minha. É ao casamento dele que estou indo. – Ela se viu contando.

\- Entendo. Li algo a respeito no Profeta Diário e acredito que você não quer ir sozinha. – Ele a olhou com compreensão.

\- Não. – Pansy admitiu.

Por um momento eles se encararam e Pansy percebeu o quão verdes eram os olhos de Harry. Ele parecia ser um homem diferente agora, parecia mais homem, mais sério, os traços mais firmes, mais másculo.

Harry viu-a como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Pansy tinha os olhos castanhos claros e grandes em um rosto oval, e os labios bem desenhados e carnudos que pediam para serem beijados.

Uma coruja bateu na janela, quebrando o momento. Pansy dirigiu-se até ela para pegar a carta que ela trazia. Harry observou-a andar em direção a janela, o corpo bem feito emoldurado naquele vestido. Pansy tinha um corpo perfeito, não magra como Ginny e Hemione, mas cheia de curvas nos lugares certos.

\- É de Luna. – Pansy anunciou – Pede-nos que a desculpemos a trama e que saiamos juntos. Diz que temos mais coisas em comum do que podemos enxergar e que estaremos auxiliando um ao outro se formos juntos hoje a esse casamento.

Pansy retornou para junto a Harry, parando a um metro dele. Harry a encarou.

\- Se você não se importar Potter, gostaria que me acompanhasse ao casamento de Draco.

\- Harry, chama-me Harry.

\- Harry – Pansy disse quase num sussurro.

\- Pansy – Harry disse de volta.

\- Você sabe que todos comentarão, não sabe? Tenho certeza que chamaremos mais atenção que o maravilhoso casal em seu grande dia. - Ela disse irônica.

\- Não me importo. Estou acostumado com as pessoas falando de minha vida.

\- Claro! – Pansy recordou que Harry era noticia diária nos jornais.

\- Bem, quando estiver pronta, podemos ir.

\- Sim.

Desistindo de prender os cabelos manualmente, Pansy usou magia. Pegou sua bolsa prateada e calçou os saltos, igualmente prateados. Caminhou em direção a Harry, que extendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Iremos como um casal, certo? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim?

\- Então espero que não me azare quando eu me aproximar de você.

\- Sou uma slytherin Potter, sei desempenhar bem um papel.

\- Então não se esqueça de me chamar de Harry.

\- Não esquecerei. Ou sera que devia chamá-lo de benzinho? – Pansy brincou.

\- Acho bom, talvez eu devesse chamá-la de minha serpentinha.

\- Você não ouzaria!

\- Claro que não benzinho! – Disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Acho que seremos bombardeados de perguntas, talvez devessemos criar uma história para como nossos encontros começaram.

\- Sim, concordo. Podemos dizer que estamos juntos a mais de um mês e que nos encontramos sempre no seu ou no meu apartamento. Que cozinhamos um para e outro e etc.

\- Isso é muito romantico Harry. Não é algo que eu faria.

\- Mas eu faria se tivesse oportunidade.

\- Em todo caso é uma historia válida, acho que vão acreditar.

\- Nesse caso, podemos ir.

\- Não acredito mesmo que vamos fazer isso! – Disse Pansy recuando um instante.

\- Vai ser divertido Parkinson!

Eles se deram as mãos e aparataram.


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPÍTULO_ _II_

Harry e Pansy aparataram em frente a Mansão Malfoy, fora dos portões, pois só seriam admitidos no casamento os convidados pelos noivos e suas famílias. Imediatamente foram iluminados pelos flashes das câmeras da imprensa bruxa.

\- Ótimo – murmurou Pansy – amanhã serei a fofoca da semana.

\- Nós seremos! – disse Harry sorrindo para ela – Não esqueça de sorrir se quiser que isso funcione.

Pansy imediatamente sorriu para ele e eles caminharam para dentro.

Harry já vira outras moças atraentes e lindas, é claro, além de Ginny. Também sentira atração instantânea por alguma dessas mulheres, como Cho, mas nunca experimentara antes aquele desejo imediato e urgente de tocar, de possuir uma mu lher de uma maneira tão intensa. Aquele instinto primário fora despertado depois de um breve toque de mão e até agora ele sentia ondas de calor emanarem das mãos de Pansy e envolvendo-o. Os músculos de seu corpo todo estavam tensionados, mas ele se obrigou a fazer o cérebro funcionar com raciona lidade. Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. Precisa va controlar a reação de seus hormônios, levava algum tempo sem ter uma mullher na cama, mas nao era pra estar desse jeito.

\- Draco me dispensou há dezoito meses – disse Pansy a uma distância segura de ouvidos curiosos – Astoria e ele apareceram juntos três dias depois e eu tenho certeza que de nÃo aconteceu como num passe de mágica.

\- Acredita que Draco estava te traindo?

\- Tenho certeza.

\- Porque veio a este casamento se isso é tao doloroso para você?

\- O que sabem vocês Griffindors sobre ser guerreiro? Eu perdi a batalha, mas não perdi meu orgulho.

\- Quer dizer que não suportaria os olhares piedosos e sussurros maldosos?

\- Acertou. Suponho que já passou por situações similares.

\- Após o rompimento com Ginny sim. Ela tambem se envolveu logo com o Cormaco MacLaggen e os boatos eram de que eles se envolveram quando estávamos juntos.

\- Então somos dois traídos! Alguma coisa em comum pelo menos! – Pansy sorriu irônica.

\- Porque pediu ajuda a Luna?

\- Não pedi, ela que ofereceu. Eu ia encantar algum trouxa para que viesse comigo a festa e depois desaparacesse. Esse era o plano. Mas Luna disse que tinha alguém perfeito e que ia dar certo, pois ninguém ia suspeitar que era mentira.

\- Eu.

\- Sim Harry, você é um truque para salvar minha pele - confessou. – Mas estou curiosa pra saber o que ela disse a você.

\- Luna disse que queria que eu acompanhasse uma amiga a uma festa, apenas isso.

\- Muito esperta e astuta. Deveria ter sido Slytherin.

Pansy estacou quando viu a capela da mansão. Ela sonhara sair pela nave da quela mesma capela ao lado de Draco. Agora ela teria de esboçar seu melhor sorriso quando a prima desempenhasse o papel que tanto desejara para si.

\- Não se torture Pansy – Disse Harry apertando a mão dela e sentindo compaixão pela serpente. Ele via nos olhos dela a dor que ele mesmo sentia por Ginny.

\- Não irei mais me torturar - Pansy disse com firmeza ao sentir a emoção aumentar, quase sufocando-a. - Não tenho a intenção de se deixar consumir pela autopieda-de, apesar da grande dor.

\- Hoje seremos apenas eu e você, sem preconceitos, sem Griffindors e Slytherins, seremos apenas Harry e Pansy, um homem e uma mulher.

\- Mas é só uma encenação Harry – Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Então vai ser a melhor de nossas vidas.

Pansy sorriu e eles se perderam mais uma vez nos olhos um do outro.

\- Fingiremos estar juntos a algum tempo, mas o que acontecer hoje não será uma mentira. Eu quero estar nisso com você Pansy. – Harry disse com intensidade.

\- Por mais louco que isso seja, eu também. – Pansy sussurou.

Harry deu um passo a frente e a abraçou.

\- O quê...

\- Convidados para o casamento, às dez horas - Harry cochichou ao ouvido dela.

Para dar mais realidade à farsa Harry beijou-lhe o pescoço delicadamente e por alguma razão, Pansy fechou os olhos, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Piscando, ela afastou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes inten sos. Profundos lampejos irradiavam dos cantos, e os cílios escuros e espessos contrastavam com o bri lho claro. Não se tratava de olhos apenas arrebatadores, davam a impressão de inteligência e humor.

\- Pansy! É você, querida? Não lhe havia reco nhecido. Eu e George estávamos falando a seu respeito. Tão corajosa... Apesar de tudo, foi me lhor assim.

Pansy mordeu o lábio e assentiu, ficando ao lado de Harry.

\- Tia Helen, tio George, este é Harry - Pansy apresentou, triunfante, como um mágico quan do tira o coelho da cartola.

Harry percebeu que estava sendo examinado com minúcia pelos parentes dela. O reconhecimento estampou a face deles quando olharam para cicatriz.

\- Enfim conheci alguns dos parentes de Pansy - disse Harry, cumprimentando o tio com um aperto de mão que o fez retrair-se e um beijo na face de Helen que a fez enrubescer e parecer tão agitada como qualquer adolescente.

Harry pegou a mão de Pansy, entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e continuou:

\- Estou falando com os pais da noiva, querida?

\- Os próprios.

Pansy estremeceu ante a menção da palavra "noiva". Astoria, a querida prima, esperara a opor tunidade e se atirara sobre Draco sem pudores. Pansy sempre soubera que Astoria cobiçava seu namorado, no entanto, tinha uma confiança ina balável de que Draco nunca nem mesmo olharia para qualquer outra mulher. Fora aquilo o que mais a deixara arrasada. Como pudera ser tão ingênua? Assim que Draco teve a chance, fez muito mais do que apenas olhar.

\- Vamos indo? Acredito que o casamento está para começar. - Sugeriu Harry e o pequeno grupo caminhou até a porta aberta, com Helen e George indo cochichando à frente.


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO_ _III_

\- Sorria, Pansy! – cochichou Harry, quando eles se adiantaram, ainda segurando a mão dela. - Você parece que está a caminho do cadafalso. Cadê o orgulho Slytherin agora? A frieza?

Os olhos de Pansy brilharam de raiva, e ela tentou livrar-se por um momento, mas Harry a abraçou e a apertou contra si.

\- Faça tudo direitinho, Pansy. Lembre-se: es tamos apaixonados. - Roçou os lábios nos dela, com delicadeza, porém, demonstrando uma fami liaridade surpreendente.

Aquele simples gesto enviou ondas elétricas pelo corpo de ambos. A tensão de repente se tornou palpável.

\- Convidados da noiva ou do noivo? - per guntou um homem que estava a porta da capela, e então corou, dando-se conta da gafe que cometera. - Oh, desculpe-me, Pansy... Que ro dizer, eu não...

Pansy quase sentiu pena ante a confusão do rapaz, esboçou um leve, mas sincero sorriso para o porteiro.

\- Pode deixar, Sr. Thomas. Encontraremos o caminho. Obrigada!

Em tom de voz bem baixo, em respeito ao recinto sagrado de antiga construção, apontou com um gesto de cabeça para uma das convidadas, sentada em um banco:

\- Aquela é minha mãe, Harry.

\- A de chapéu prateado? - Inclinou a cabeça para captar as palavras sussurradas.

Pansy meneou a cabeça.

\- Mamãe ficará furiosa por havermos escolhido a mesma cor. Eu deveria saber: ela é o tipo de pessoa que adora verde. Prepare-se Harry, pois aí vamos nós.

Eles caminharam para sentar-se ao lado da mãe de Pansy e esta quando a viu imediatamente se ergueu, o olhar reprovador estampado em sua face.

\- Pans, o que lhe deu na cabeça para usar roupa verde com seu tom de cabelo?

Fiona Parkinson era uma mulher bonita e muito elegante, mas tinha expressão rígida e austera.

Pansy olhou para Harry, indiferente, antes de sentar-se.

\- Sra. Parkinson, assumo total responsabilidade pela escolha. Pansy está procurando me divertir.

O olhar surpreso no rosto de Fiona quando Harry, cheio de charme e carisma, se inclinou em sua direção e estendeu a mão, despertou em Pansy uma vontade imensa de rir. Aquele não era o tipo de homem que a mãe ou quem quer que fosse imaginara, um dia, encontrar ao lado dela. Harry era o garoto de ouro, salvador do mundo bruxo, um Deus praticamente. E pela primeira vez, desde que encontrara Harry Potter, se deu conta de que a decisão de empregar um artifício daquele se justificara. Ela era a noiva abandonada que surgia no casamento do traidor com o melhor partido do mundo bruxo, o solteiro mais cobiçado, um dos bruxos mais ricos e famosos. Sorrindo felinamente, Pansy decidiu aproveitar o máximo possível a presença de Harry sem se importar com o fato de que todo aquele fascínio era falso.

\- Harry odeia verde, mamãe. Fizemos uma aposta e ele perdeu, precisou aceitar que eu viesse assim tão Slytherin!

Pansy mal conseguia conter o riso de satisfação. Não só sua mãe como várias pessoas ao redor agora observavam o que acontecia, inclusive seu pai se aproximava deles. Ela e Harry eram o centro das atenções.

\- Quem é este belo jovem, Pansy? Não vai apresentá-lo? – Perguntou seu pai.

\- Vocês já ouviram falar dele - Pansy disse como se fosse a coisa mais sem importância do mundo - Este é Harry Potter.

\- Encantado, sr e sra. Parkinson!

A mãe de Pansy ficou estática, os olhos presos da cicatriz de Harry. Olhou para ele e para Pansy e pareceu não acreditar no que via.

O pai de Pansy olhou para Harry dos pés a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso de satisfação, parecendo aprovar o que via.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr Potter. Sou Frederick Parkinson, pai de Pansy. – Disse o homem oferecendo a mão a Harry, que retribuiu o aperto.

\- É uma enorme satisfação conhecê-lo. – Disse Harry.

\- Você está linda querida! Perfeita como sempre! – Frederick beijou a face da filha.

\- Eu sou Fiona. - A mãe de Pansy pareceu acordar do transe - É um novo amigo de Pansy? Ela é muito fechada com relação às amizades.

Pansy quase engasgou com a própria saliva, sua mãe não perdia uma oportunidade de menosprezá-la. Como se ela não fosse capaz de atrair Harry Potter!

\- Somos mais que amigos, não é, querida? - Os olhos de Harry estavam fixos no rosto de Pansy, dando a impressão a seus pais de que ele e a filha eram muito íntimos. Foi tão convin cente que Pansy corou.

\- Oh! – Exclamou fiona.

\- Perdoe-me pela falta de protocolo Sr e Sra Parkinson, mas Pansy preferiu que nossa relação ficasse em segredo por algum tempo. Sou uma figura pública e ela não queria o incômodo da imprensa. Como a Sra observou, Pansy é muito discreta.

\- Oh, não se preocupe Harry, entedemos a situação. – Disse o Sr Parkinson – Fico feliz que Pansy tenha alguém e mais ainda em saber que essa pessoa é você. Tenho certeza que está cuidando muito bem de nossa filha.

Apesar das palavras delicadas, Harry entendeu o tom de advertência velada.

\- Só o que desejo é a felicidade de Pansy – Retrucou Harry.

Naquele momento, ela notou, com o canto dos olhos, que alguém se levantava de uma fileira opos ta. Virou a cabeça como que atraída por um ímã poderoso, e os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram. Era Draco. A perda e a amargura que Pansy sentia transformaram-se em uma dor física.

Draco era um jovem muito atraente, loiro e atlé tico. Seus traços aristocráticos, a expressão sincera e direta, os cabelos loiros platinados que lhe davam um ar ainda mais etéreo. Ele a viu, mas não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. Pansy não sa bia se sentia aliviada ou humilhada

De súbito uma mão segurou-lhe o rosto e a des pertou de seu transe.

\- Não estou acostumado a ver a mulher que acompanho encarando outro homem como uma tola apaixonada. - As palavras, ditas em tom baixo e casual, tiveram o efeito de um balde de água fria. Harry aproximara os lábios dos dela, dando ao incidente uma aparência sensual.

\- Como ousa?!

Pansy sabia que aquilo era verdade e ela se sentiu humilhada por haver sido flagrada comportando-se da maneira a que jurara nunca mais permitir-se. Sua raiva foi então dirigida à única pessoa que notara aque la fraqueza momentânea e que tivera o mau gosto de mencionar o fato.

\- Por que deveria eu desperdiçar meu tempo e minha energia agindo como perfeito enamorado se você não coopera?

Pansy não pôde deixar de se sentir ofendida ante a insinuação de que agir como seu amante requeria uma grande quantidade de sacrifício.

\- Não precisa se comportar como um conselheiro Harry. E não precisa se esforçar tanto, ou, a não ser que seja um excelente mentiroso, vai acabar nos colocando em uma situação difícil.

Harry suspirou, impaciente e lançou um olhar em direção ao noivo.

\- Ele nem sequer esboçou uma expressão Pansy. Draco Malfoy não está nem aí para você e se você quer que ele tenha certeza disso me avise, pois não vou ficar aqui fazendo papel de idiota.

\- Como ousa?!

Pansy o encarava furiosa, mas reconhecia que ele tinha razão. Ela tinha de se controlar se queria convencer os outros de que havia superado a traição de Draco e se sentia satisfeita e feliz.

\- Importa-se de tirar as mãos de cima de mim, Harry?

A mão que havia chamado sua atenção ainda segurava-lhe o rosto, as pontas dos dedos mergulhadas nos cabelos de Pansy. Harry aproximara o rosto do dela o suficiente para que Pansy pudesse ad mirá-lo muito bem, a textura da pele, o aroma almiscarado da fragrância masculina que exalava. Aquela posição parecia íntima e camuflava a pequena tensão entre eles.

Um dos dedos de Harry acariciou a bochecha de Pansy. A expressão nos olhos verdes, enquanto observavam o movimento preguiçoso do dedo, demonstrava uma incrível autoconfiança. A perna de Harry, pressionada con tra a dela, também a deixava perturbada.

Os acordes familiares da marcha nupcial soaram, e, com o coração aos pulos, Pansy livrou-se da mão de Harry e dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio e distante, mais para convencer-se de que ele não tinha nada a ver com a descarga de adrenalina que percorreu suas veias do que outra coisa. Em uma ocasião como aquela, Pansy não poderia dirigir sua atenção a nada além da atração principal.


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPÍTULO IV_

Durante a cerimônia Harry envolveu a mão de Pansy e ela permitiu, sentindo-se segura e protegida. Era como se ele lhe passasse a força e a confiança que ela necessitava para enfrentar aquela situação que era uma tortura. A sua raiva por Harry havia passado.

No altar a noiva estava adorável, suas respostas claras e decididas. Já o noivo pareceu menos firme do que sempre fora. Malfoy parecia estar no automático.

Pansy imaginou que se sentiria hu milhada durante a cerimônia, mas percebeu que fora capaz de assistir a tudo como se não estivesse pre sente, como se não passasse de um sonho. Ela era bem mais conciente da presença de Harry Potter ao seu lado.

Após a cerimônia os convidados foram para fora, onde uma grande tenda tinha sido orgazniada para a recepção. Os convidados se agrupavam para tirar fotografias e agora todos estavam cientes de que Harry e Pansy tinham ido juntos ao casamento.

Pansy manteve a cabeça erguida e respondeu com alegria aos cumprimentos da fa mília e dos amigos, que olhavam com admiração para o homem ao lado dela. Em alguns casos femininos havia uma ponta de inveja, o que era sm dúvida muito melhor do que piedade!

\- Por que Draco a deixou?

\- Essa é uma pergunta indelicada. Se eu responder você terá de fazer o mesmo.

\- Certo.

\- Par ti para Londres, para fazer um curso. Draco e eu não éramos noivos, apenas namorados, e ele não aceitou a distância.

\- Não lutou por ele? Ou já tinha alguém mais interessante em vista?

\- Nenhum homem merece que uma mulher lute por ele.

\- Não está sendo um pouco radical?

\- Tenho certeza que não! Minha mãe virá atrás de você em alguns minutos, ela não tira os olhos daqui e, pode ter certeza, irá extrair cada par tícula de energia de seu corpo.

\- Noto que não se dá muito bem com ela.

\- Frederick não é meu verdadeiro pai. Ele nos abandonou antes que eu nascesse sem conseguir suportar o peso das correntes que o ata vam a um lar. Mamãe estava comprometida com Frederick e ele era apaixonado por ela, incapaz de ver que desde cedo mamãe queria mais de um homem em sua cama. Ela terminou grávida e ao que sei meu pai biológico não a assumiu. Ela entao seduziu Frederick e eu nasci de forma prematura. Acho que está no meu destino, ser abandonada pelos homens sempre que as coisas ficarem sérias.

Ofegante, Pansy parou de falar e mordeu o lábio trémulo, horrorizada com o que acabara de confessar a Harry Potter.

Harry ficou perturbado ao notar a angústia nos olhos sombrios dela, mas sufocou rápido qual quer instinto protetor. Não deixaria, de modo al gum, que seus sentimentos interferissem no mo tivo de sua real presença ali.

\- Frederick sabe?

\- Soubemos durante a guerra. Mamãe pensou que ia morrer e quis confessar seus pecados. Frederick é meu pai de todas as formas.

\- Entendo.

\- Vamos procurar nossa mesa. – Ela disse tentando mudar de assunto.

Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Pansy nunca imaginara que pudessem colocá-la na mesa dos noivos, mas pressentiu o toque da prima Astoria naquele arranjo, que sempre fora pouco ge nerosa na vitória, pois acreditava que a mágoa de veria ser sempre relembrada. De qualquer modo, Pansy tranqúilizou-se notando que o tamanho de Harry a protegia da visão do casal feliz. As vozes, entretanto, não eram tão fáceis de ser bloqueadas.

Pansy implorava silenciosamente que Harry mantivesse a boca fechada durante a re cepção, mas ele já estava conversando com tio George havia dez minutos e ela tinha ouvido alguns termos de política. Furiosa, Pansy aceitou mais uma taça de vi nho e a bebeu, de um gole, nem sequer degustando o produto daquela safra especial.

\- Harry querido! - ela interferiu na conver sa, segurando com um gesto afetuoso a mão do companheiro e, sem que ninguém visse, enterran do as unhas em sua pele. - Você prometeu que não falaria de trabalho hoje, lembra?

Os olhos de Pansy soltaram faíscas de alerta.

\- Está se sentindo negligenciada meu anjo? - As sobrancelhas escuras se ergueram, e Pansy per cebeu que Harry julgara inútil e improcedente o comentário.

\- Minha culpa, Pans, querida. Você tem um na morado muito interessante, então me desculpe por tomar seu tempo. - Sorriu, satisfeito.

O elogio inesperado fez com que Pansy se ca lasse, surpresa. O tio não era o tipo de pessoa fácil de se agradar.

\- Você sempre foi ótimo em analisaras pes soas, titio.

\- O que é uma excelente qualidade. – Disse o homem ainda sorrindo.

Naquele momento Harry levou a mão de Pansy aos lábios e beijou-a de maneira delicada, enviando ondas de calor pelo corpo todo dela, o que a surpreendeu. Estar suscetível ao toque sensual das mãos de Harry Potter quando o homem que amava estava a menos de meio metro de distância, era inacreditável.

\- Pode se comportar, Harry?!

\- Como prefere que eu me comporte? - Franziu o cenho ao ouvir a risada infantil de Astoria. - Sabe o que eu acho? Você deveria sentir pena do Malfoy, ele terá de conviver com essa ri sada pelo resto da vida. Se é que vai aguentar muito...

\- Desejo o melhor para eles.

\- Mentirosa... - Harry ergueu a taça de vi nho e ficou observando o movimento da bebida enquanto a balançava. - Como todas as mulhe res, você é vingativa e não pode esperar para ver seu amado arrastar-se a seus pés.

\- E fácil acreditar que as mulheres que _você_ conhece ajam desse modo - comentou com des prezo. - Não gosto do papel de vítima, e é por isso que você está aqui. Não tenho a mínima von tade de causar ciúme em Draco e, para dizer a verdade, não conseguiria, considerando que ele está tão indiferente. Draco sempre se achou melhor que você.

No entanto, Pansy verdadeiramente imaginou muitas vezes a cena amorosa na qual Draco apareceria para implorar seu perdão.

\- Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, e os lábios de Harry se curvaram com desdém.

\- Você concorda? Acha que não sou melhor do que aquilo?- Fez um gesto arrogante com os ombros e olhou com altivez na direção de Draco.

\- Você tem a si mesmo em alto conceito, não é?

\- Minha auto-estima sempre foi elevada, con cordo. Mas escute, sei que hoje está sendo um dia trau mático para você, então por que não esquecemos esse tolo insensível que a humilhou e relaxamos? A comida está ótima, o vinho poderia ser melhor, mas é farto, e não permitirei que sua farsa seja descoberta. Alegre-se, coma, beba e dance um pou co. Aproveite o charmoso companheiro que sua amiga lhe enviou. – Disse Harry com um sorriso sedutor.

\- Charmoso?! - Pansy riu.

\- Tenho uma reputação a manter - disse Harry, com ar solene. - Então, combinado?

O sorriso que ele lançou a Pansy chegava ao li mite do irresistível, então, ela resolveu erguer o copo e concordar com a proposta.


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPÍTULO_ _V_

\- Pansy, querida, ele é lindo demais! Como aconteceu?

\- Magia, Emília — Pansy res pondeu à amiga de escola.

\- Sim, inacreditável! Você e Harry Potter, quem diria?!

Harry estava dançando com a noiva, dando um show de graça e coordenação. Nem parecia aquele menino desengonçado na abertura do baile de inverno no quarto ano.

\- Você não costumava ser enigmática - res mungou a amiga, os olhos fixos no movimentos de Harry. - Está até com uma aparência diferente.

Emília olhou com despeito para o corpo esguio de Pansy, que mal ouviu o comentário. Harry podia ser um grande convencido, mas tinha motivos para isso. Possuía controle, graça e habilidade suficientes para ganhar a admiração de todos os presentes. Além é claro, de ser o menino que sobreviveu.

Ele ainda era uma incógnita. Apesar de, du rante toda a recepção, ter se comportado com char me e desembaraço, conseguira arrancar várias in formações sobre a vida, o trabalho e os amigos de Pansy. Enquanto isso, rebatia todas as pergun tas pessoas que diziam respeito a si próprio, sem respondê-las de maneira direta. Por que o mistério? Tudo bem que ele era o melhor auror do Ministério da Magia Inglês, que vivia em missoes secretas e tal, mas isso não justificava as poucas informaçoes sobre si. Ele só repetia o que diziam os tablóides.

De súbito, Harry olhou na direção dela. Em vez de desviar o olhar, Pansy o manteve fixo no dele, o queixo erguido. Havia uma indagação e um desafio no olhar de Harry. Em seguida, a expressão dele mudou para evidente desejo e luxúria.

Nunca nenhum homem a fitara daquele modo, nem mesmo Draco. A mensagem contida nos olhos verdes era uma con fissão clara de volúpia. Pansy nunca experimen tara até então as sensações selvagens e conflitan tes que percorreram seu corpo.

Permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de reagir ao calor que Harry lhe transmitia a distância. Sabia que estava sendo vítima das próprias necessidades básicas, mas sentia-se impotente para resistir.

Harry desculpou-se com a parceira de dança e seguiu em direção a Pansy.

\- Esta é Emília, Harry, não sei se recorda dela de Hogwarts. - Pansy ficou ner vosa quando ele se aproximou.

\- Olá, Emília! Ainda não dancei com Pansy, importa-se se eu a roubar por alguns minutos?

Quando se deu conta, Pansy já estava na pista, nos braços de Harry.

\- Hoje está sendo completamente diferente do que eu esperava, Parkinson.

\- É mesmo? - Pansy sentia todo o seu ser reagir à proximidade de Harry. Havia bebido de mais.

\- Afirmaram para mim que você era muito boa, mas eu não estava preparado para os cabelos fartos e tão macios, a pele sedosa e perfeita, os lábios sensuais e apetitosos que encontrei.

Pansy engoliu em seco, ciente do poder que a voz e o olhar de Harry exerciam em sua libido. O bom senso disse-lhe que seu ego magoado estava frágil e traumatizado, ansiando, com urgência, por carinho e atenção. Mas era difícil conciliar o ra ciocínio com a febre de seu sangue por Harry Potter.

\- Muito poético. - Pansy esforçou-se por co locar uma nota de desdém na voz.

Pansy resolveu concentrar-se nos passos da dan ça. Seria o cúmulo da estupidez deixar-se envolver por um olhar sensual. Ainda mais o olhar de um homem que a detestara até então.

\- Como imaginou que eu estava? – Pansy sentiu-se curiosa.

\- Ainda a cara de buldogue de Hogwarts.

Pansy riu.

\- Já havia esquecido esse apelido.

\- Tem todos os motivos para tal.

\- Você é mesmo muito galante Potter. Talvez seja por isso que Luna o descreveu como perfeito cavalheiro.

\- Luna, nossa amiga travessa - Harry também sorriu. – Mas fique tranquila, nunca misturo negócios com prazer.

\- Fico feliz em saber. – Disse Pansy com pouca firmeza.

Merlin, como podia ser tão tola a ponto de se deixar levar por uma conversa macia e o brilho do olhar verde? Aquela atração era superficial, apenas isso. Pansy tentou se convencer de que seus sentidos estavam con fundidos por todo aquele vinho que ela tomou.

\- Ficaria mais do que feliz em ser seu acom panhante sempre, querida.

Pansy tinha quase certeza de que Harry que ria provocá-la, e aquilo a ajudou a lutar contra a magia que a música, a atmosfera... e ele exerciam sobre ela.

\- Sinto-me lisonjeada, Harry, mas você não é o tipo de homem com quem costumo sair.

Com habilidade, Harry evitou uma colisão com um casal que dançava ao lado deles.

\- Na verdade, eu não estava pensando em sair... — admitiu ele, com olhar maroto.

\- Duvido que sejamos compatíveis.

\- Estranho... Não é o que seu corpo parece dizer. - Deslizou a mão pelas costas de Pansy.

\- Será que o problema é que você, como todos os puro-sangues, não deseja se misturar com alguém que não seja de sua classe social? Eu seria um estorvo para uma distinta bruxa de sucesso?

Pansy notou o menosprezo nas palavras ásperas.

\- Está me chamando de esnobe? - ela indagou, notando, através daquele comentário. – Você não acredita nisso, não é mesmo Harry?

O leve roçar dos dedos dele na nuca de Pansy enviava ondas de arrepio pelo corpo dela. Com a outra mão, Harry a puxou para mais perto, e Pansy teve de lutar contra a tentação de apoiar a cabeça naquele tórax sólido e musculoso.

\- Diga-me com franqueza, Pansy, se eu fosse um puro-sanque como seu amado"ex", ainda assim estaria lutando contra a atração que sente por mim?

A comparação entre aquela insanidade tempo rária com o que sentira por Draco teria feito Pansy sorrir em outras circunstâncias. Sempre idolatrara Draco, sem restrições, mas nunca sentira nada, nem de perto, tão arrasador e inebriante nos bra ços do ex-namorado.

\- Não quero mais complicações emocionais em minha vida, Harry. Começo a crer que termos vindo aqui juntos foi um erro.

\- Mas não acha que o que está havendo aqui _é_ muito mais _instintivo_ do que emocional?

Quando o fitou, Pansy notou algo muito poderoso no rosto bonito. Sem perceber, passou a observar os lábios dele e o calor que já dominava seu ventre propagou-se para as pernas e os braços.

\- Esse _é_ um pensamento tipicamente masculino. As mulheres, em geral, não se contentam apenas com um envolvimento físico, sem sentimentos.

\- Pensei que houvesse desistido de se envolver. - Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Então, só posso concluir que fez um voto de castidade.

\- Seria assim tão ultrajante?

\- Acho que, para algumas pessoas, o celibato pode ser uma boa saída. Gente com personalidade assexuada, sem dúvida, mas esse não é o seu caso. Você é muito sexy, e seria um desperdício se reprimisse sua natureza verdadeira.

\- E você me conhece desde que nasci, por isso pode dizer de tudo a meu respeito sem risco de errar! - ela deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Acho que é o tipo de mulher que tem medo de contrariar seus princípios, Pansy. Conquistou sua independência e auto-suficiência, mas, quan do surge a oportunidade de se expor, o que faz? Corre em busca de alguém para se fingir de seu homem, pois assim poderá se misturar a seu meio. Precisa ter coragem para fazer o que quer. Tenho a impressão de que prefere não se arriscar.

Aquelas palavras tocaram fundo nas dúvidas que Pansy tivera ao decidir buscar alguém para acompanhá-la ao casamento.

\- Quer dizer que o único modo de eu demons trar que sou capaz de tomar atitudes radicais será indo para a cama com você? Ou seja, escolher a opção do perigo?

Harry não pareceu se abalar com a acusação.

\- Não me diga que chegou a pensar nessa pos sibilidade! - indagou ele um sorriso perturbador brincando nos cantos dos lábios.

O impulso de negar aquela indagação desapa receu quando Pansy deparou com a expressão brincalhona de Harry. Percebeu que havia sido posta contra uma parede por um especialista.

A música parara e ambos haviam ficado imó veis, no meio do salão. A atenção de Pansy es tava tão concentrada no parceiro que não ouviu Draco na primeira vez em que a chamou.

\- Dê-me o prazer da próxima dança, Pans.


	6. Chapter 6

_CAPÍTULO VI_

Pansy se virou, de olhos arregalados, as fa ces ainda coradas em consequência das sensa ções perturbadoras que o diálogo com Harry havia despertado.

\- Vá em frente, querida - Harry fitou Draco de um modo quase indulgente, o que abalou o noivo. - É o mínimo que posso fazer, já que você, sem querer Malfoy é respon sável por nós estarmos juntos não é Pansy? Por falar nis so, Malfoy, ela odeia ser chamada de Pans, ela nunca lhe disse?

A música recomeçou e Harry afastou-se, fi cando fora do raio de visão de Pansy.

\- Vamos? - Draco a conduziu.

Pansy forçou um sorriso que saiu tenso. Ficara olhando para Harry como uma idiota hipnotizada e se envergonhou ante seu comportamento bizarro.

\- Você está linda, Pans... Pansy! - Draco ga guejou, desconcertado. - Mal a reconheci.

\- Devo encarar isso como um elogio? De qual quer modo, ainda sou a mesma pessoa, Draco.

"Será que era mesmo?", ela pensou, ainda per turbada. A amargura, o sofrimento e a revolta contra a traição e a profunda rejeição que a mantiveram acordada por tantas noites de repente pa receram muito distantes. O objeto de toda aquela amargura estava bem ali, à sua frente, mas ela só conseguia pensar em Harry.

\- Você parece diferente, Pansy.

Ela o fitou com curiosidade, surpresa por estar conseguindo ser tão objetiva. Pansy percebeu que Draco parecia atraído pela transformação dela, que consistia em um vi sual sofisticado e um ar de autoconfiança que era quase todo falso. "Será que Draco, algum dia, fora capaz de pene trar em seu íntimo e vê-la como era de verdade?" ela se perguntou.

Pansy recordou que tinha pouca idade quando o conhecera, não passavam de crianças. Ela era muito maleável, então, o que foi bastante oportuno para Draco que desde então reforçou toda aquela ideia de sangue-puro. A única discussão que tiveram fora quando Pansy decidira que não queria trabalhar como assistente de enfermagem para o resto da vida ou ser apenas uma dona de casa, quando ela insistira em ir para Paris estudar feitiços e poções mágicas, voltando para casa só nos finais de se mana, e tentar uma vaga no Ministério da Magia. Draco desaprovara sua decisão.

\- Todos crescem um dia - observou Pansy.

Lembrou-se de que todos já sabiam sobre Astoria e Draco muito antes de ela descobrir. Sentiu um nó na garganta.

\- Não fui correto com você, não é?

\- Nem um pouco. – Ela o encarou e Draco desviou o olhar.

De início, Pansy desejara despertar nele a dú vida quanto à escolha que fizera e se interpretava direito as atitudes de Draco, conseguira. Entretan to, por mais estranho que fosse, não estava sen tindo prazer algum naquilo.

\- Foi um lindo casamento, Draco!

\- Na verdade, eu queria algo mais simples.

\- Mas Astoria, não - observou Pansy, com um leve sorriso.

\- Ela convenceu minha mãe e elas organizaram tudo.

\- Casamentos são sempre ocasiões emocionan tes, não é? - Pansy tentou mudar de assunto.

\- Sinto sua falta. Nunca imaginei o quanto...

As palavras que Pansy desejara tanto ouvir despertaram-lhe um repentino pânico.

\- Você não pode dizer isso Draco.

\- Você está mesmo com ele Pansy? Está feliz com o Potter? Não entendo como você pôde ficar com ele... Não tem nada em comum com ele...

\- Não entendo como você pôde fazer o que fez Draco e no entanto...

\- Eu também não entendo... Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza Pansy, eu ainda amo você, eu ainda quero você, sinto tanto a sua falta que chega a doer...

\- Acho que você não deveria estar dizendo isso, Draco. É o dia do seu casamento, isso são águas passadas.

Ele conseguira conduzi-la para um canto mais calmo enquanto dançavam, proximo as colunas.

\- Também acho.

Assustada, Pansy virou-se e deparou com Harry observando-os, encostado em um pilar.

\- Eu só estava... — gaguejou Draco, soltando Pansy e recuando um passo.

\- Sei muito bem o que fazia, amigo. - O sorriso nos lábios de Harry era benevolente, mas a expressão dos olhos deixou claro a Draco que o rival reprovava seu comportamento. - Sugiro que deixe Pansy em paz e vá procurar sua pró pria cama. Por falar nisso, querida, consegui com a mãe de Malfoy um quarto para nós. Você bebeu demais, e eu de modo algum estou disposto a voltar para Londres aparatando.

\- Mas...

\- Não precisa trabalhar até terça-feira, Pansy, então, por que se preocupar?

\- Até mais, Pansy. - Draco se afastou sem jeito.

Pansy não respondeu e apenas observou Draco se afastar.

\- Não vai me agradecer por tê-la salvado, ben zinho? Ou você não queria ser salva? Seduzir o noivo na noite do casamento pode ser o tipo de vingança pelo qual esperou tanto.

Pansy se sentia tão irritada que parecia a ponto de explodir.

\- Como ousa falar assim comigo? Eu jamais faria algo assim. Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Harry. Como ousa interferir e me dizer o que fazer?

Harry ergueu os ombros.

\- Você acha bonito falar "como ousa", não é?

\- Não posso ficar aqui Harry - confessou, desnorteada. Aquele lugar estava cheio de lembranças dos namoro com Draco.

\- Não pode ficar aqui sabendo que Malfoy está em sua noite de núpcias a alguns passos de distância? Não se preocupe, Pansy, garanto que não será a primeira vez e pelo modo como ele a olhava a pouco, acredito que nem núpcias terá.

\- Parece que você lê pensamentos Harry.

\- Bem, pelo menos não fez objeções quanto a passar a noite comigo - provocou, satisfeito ao notar o ar suspeito ser substituído por uma expressão de puro horror.

\- Não tenho a mínima intenção de passar a noite com você! Ficarei com meus pais!

\- Pena que eles já tenha partido...

Pansy engoliu em seco tendo de admitir que aquela possibilidade estava fora de questão.

\- Como sabia que eu não precisaria trabalhar até terça? - De repente Pansy se deu conta do que a estava incomodando naquela conversa toda.

\- Você deve ter me contado - respondeu, em tom casual. - Enquanto discorria sobre sua gran de responsabilidade no departamento de feitiços.

Pansy prendeu a respiração, furiosa.

\- Não me lembro de ter dito nada a respeito e pelo visto, você não acredita que sou capaz de trabalhar ou fazer algo bom.

Harry deu um longo suspiro, como se qui sesse demonstrar que estava começando a ficar impaciente.

\- Depende da maneira como você chegou onde está: se por mérito próprio, sua fortuna ou por seu lindo rostinho.

Agora ela sabia, com certeza, que Harry estava sendo sarcástico.

\- Cheguei aonde estou por meus próprios mé ritos e também um pouco de sorte. Como a maioria das pessoas, independente do sexo.

\- Pelo que disse, seu chefe se encantou com você. Imagino que seus rígidos princípios morais não deixaram que tirasse proveito desse fato.

\- Oliver me deu a oportunidade de provar que eu era capaz. Mas se o sucessor dele tiver a mesma visão preconceituosa que você, sem sombra de dú vida irei para o olho da rua muito em breve.

Pansy sabia que seu currículo não era dos mais impressionantes e duvidava que pudesse ter a oportunidade de provar seu valor ao novo patrão. Vários bruxos mais experientes no Departamento haviam se ressentido com a responsabilidade que Oliver lhe delegara, e àquela altura já deviam ter enchido a cabeça do novo Chefe do Departamento com histórias ve nenosas sobre ambos. Havia vários comentários sobre um pos sível relacionamento entre ela e o patrão, uma coisa impossivel por varias razões.

Franziu a testa ao pensar no homem que fora seu chefe desde que terminara de estudar feitiços: Oliver Mallory, a mão abençoada que conduzira o conhecido departamento ao lugar que ocupava como um dos seis principais do Ministério. Pansy fora sua protegida desde que fizera a seleção para a vaga de assistente e eles eram muito amigos, apesar da diferença de idade, Olier tinha idade para ser pai de Pansy. A tristeza que sentia pela perda do amigo era genuína.

\- Acha que o sucessor de Oliver não dará ne nhuma chance a você? - perguntou Harry, observando-a com atenção.

\- Você trabalha no Ministério, sabe como essas coisas são. Parece que virá alguém experiente e conhecido de Oliver, mas duvido que terá sua própria opinião, aposto que será influenciado por qualquer um que resolva usá-lo em seu próprio benefício.

\- Ainda assim, pode segurar a mão dele e tornar-se tão indispensável quanto era para Oliver.

A voz macia tinha uma nota ácida que fez Pansy encará-lo e ver algo além do interesse casual de Harry.

\- Não tenho a mínima intenção de segurar a mão de quem quer que seja, e isso inclui você, Harry. Não posso, de modo algum, passar a noite em sua companhia.

\- Então façamos um trato. Você dorme até se recuperar do excesso de bebida e então poderá voltar para Londres mais tarde.

Aquela proposta simples fez com que todas as preocupações de Pansy com relação a um assédio de Harry parecessem tolas. Ela amaldiçoou sua reação precipitada e mortificada, sentiu-se enrijecer em uma ati tude defensiva ao considerar que Harry estava sexualmente interessado nela. Ele agora parecia o maior interessado em que voltassem à cidade o mais cedo possível, afinal, Pansy era apenas uma caridade que fazia a uma amiga. Ela não era diferente, não era especial.

\- Parece uma boa ideia, Harry. E o que você fará?

\- Dormirei, se você não fizer objeção. Meu re lógio biológico ainda está desregulado. Eu estava fora do país.

\- Você estava em alguma missão?

Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e uma mecha de cabelo caiu-lhe sobre a fronte.

\- O que acha de me trazer uma xícara de café? - pediu Pansy, suspirando. - Assim, me sen tirei melhor.

Harry fitou-a com olhar sardónico e, então, afastou-se para atender a seu pedido.

Ainda observando Harry partir, Pansy mal se deu conta da presença de Astoria a seu lado. A noiva foi direto ao assunto, os lábios trémulos de raiva:

\- Eu deveria ter imaginado que você tentaria arruinar meu dia por puro despeito.

Pansy encarou-a sem saber o que dizer ante uma acu sação tão absurda.

\- Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas, Astoria? - A última coisa que queria, naquele momento, era uma cena desagradável.

\- Como se não soubesse! Imagino que não te nha notado que Draco não tira os olhos de você.

\- Não, não notei. Harry me distrai o tempo todo. - Disse Pansy com um sorriso complacente.

\- Não acredito que você esteja com Potter, você é tão insignificante! Se bem que ele gosta desse tipo de coisa não é mesmo, namorou um Weasley.

\- Acredito que o que Harry é ou deixa de ser não te diz respeito Astoria.

\- Tem razão, mas ele não deixa de ser o salvador do mundo e isso lhe dá status e gloria, atrai muitas mulheres melhores que você!

\- Por que se importa? É uma mulher casada agora!

\- Você não tem corpo apropriado para usar este tipo de roupa, priminha.

\- Então, imagino que Draco só esteja abismado com minha falta de gosto - respondeu Pansy a ponto de perder a paciência. - Não tem motivos para se preocupar, Astoria. Não tenho a mínima intenção de roubar seu marido. Não estou sozinha, lembra-se?

\- Muito me admira, Pansy! Potter ainda não descobriu que você é frígida? - Os olhos da prima brilharam com malícia, e ela riu. - Draco me disse que estar com você era como dormir com uma estátua. Não estou preocupada com meu marido, só não queria que você fizesse papel de tola.

Com um sorriso triunfante, Astoria se afastou, as longas saias de seda farfalhando no piso de mármore.

Pansy surpreendeu-se com seu autocontrole. Cada flecha de maldade lançada pela prima atin gira direto o alvo, mas não deixara que Astoria percebesse.

\- Você parece pálida. Está tudo bem? - Harry retornara com uma xícara de café fumegante.

\- Desculpe-me. Falou comigo?

\- A conversa com a noiva esfuziante deixou-a arrasada?

\- Não tenho a mínima intenção de comparti lhar o conteúdo vil da conversa com Astoria, então, terá de se contentar com a bebida enquanto vou ao toalete retocar a maquiagem.

Harry não pôde deixar de admirar a linha de terminada do maxilar que se destacava no rosto delicado. Pansy Parkinson era uma mulher de muita coragem.


	7. Chapter 7

_CAPÍTULO VII_

A noiva estava pronta para deixar o salão para a suíte de núpcias. Todos os convidados estavam reunidos no hall para o ritual da despedida dos noivos, quando Astoria encarou a prima com olhar de triunfo e malícia.

Lembrando-se de sua conversa com Draco durante a recepção, Pansy quase sentia pena de Astoria, com ênfase para o "quase". Pansy não desviou o olhar, manteve-o fixo no rosto maldoso da prima.

Pansy foi surpreendida pelo arremesso certeiro da prima, que jogou, de propósito, o buque em sua direção. Segurando o ramalhete, Pansy teve de fazer força para não chorar, sobretudo quando notou que os outros convidados riam e comentavam em voz baixa.

Pansy sentiu que Harry a enlaçava pelos ombros, segurando-a com força e guiando-a para distante do grupo de pessoas.

\- Acho que agora já podemos deixar de repre sentar: livre-se disto.

Franziu o nariz, desgostosa ao colocar o buque nas mãos de Harry.

\- Mas ele é um sinal de que se casará em breve, não é?

\- Não se eu tiver um pingo de bom senso.

\- Acho que está desafiando o destino, Pansy. Ou devo chamá-la de srta. Parkinson, agora que meu papel de acompanhante oficial terminou.

\- A única coisa que deve fazer é ficar em silêncio.

\- Pelo visto, está sendo torturada pela ressaca.

\- Não vi você beber nada...

\- Nada alcoólico, nao tenho esse costume.

\- Escute, tive um dia terrível e não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar conversando. Acha que notariam se eu me recolhesse sem me despedir?

\- Tenho certeza de que todos notariam se _nós_ nos recolhêssemos.

\- Vamos apenas agradecer aos anfitriões e subiremos em seguida. Estou com muita dor de cabeça.

Após as breves despedidas, Pansy e Harry seguiram para o quarto indicado por Narcisa. Agradeceu a Merlin por não ser ao lado do de Draco, mas era no mesmo corredor. O quarto era parecido com qualquer outro dor mitório da mansão: luxuoso e impessoal.

Pansy tirou os sapatos e deitou-se, pretenden do descansar por algum tempo. Através dos olhos semicerrados, notou que Harry se esticara no sofá, que, por sinal, era pequeno demais para aco modá-lo. Ela sabia que devia oferecer-lhe a cama para que ele descansasse, mas manteve a boca fechada. Um pouco de desconforto não faria mal a ele, pensou, ainda abalada pelos comentários que fizera.

\- Astória nao tem uma irmã que era sua amiga?

\- Tinha, Daphne morreu na guerra. – Os olhos de Pansy se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela tentou disfarçar. - Bem, vou cochilar um pouco, Harry. - Pansy fingiu um bocejo.

O dia para ela fora mais estressante do que antecipara e as pálpebras estavam pesadas. Resolveu relaxar, sabia que Harry não tiraria proveito da situação. Sem notar, caiu em sono profundo e não percebeu quando uma coberta foi estendida por cima dela.

Quando Pansy acordou, o quarto es tava imerso na escuridão. Sua men te foi clareando aos poucos à medida que seus olhos se acostumavam com a penumbra. Emitindo uma exclamação, ela se sentou, assustada. "Que horas seriam? Por que Harry não a acordara?" perguntou-se. Procurou sua bolsa ao lado da cama para pegar a varinha e murmurando um feitiço o aposento se iluminou. Olhou para o relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama e viu que eram duas e meia.

Sentada na beira do leito, correu os dedos pelos cabelos desalinhados e prendeu-os num coque. O som de uma respiração profunda e regular indicava que seu companheiro ainda dormia. Descalça, caminhou, aproximando-se do sofá.

\- Harry? - chamou-o com suavidade.

Tivera a intenção de culpá-lo pelo adiantado da hora, mas notara que decerto ele estava exausto. Harry permanecia na mesma posição de quando se deitara.

As feições angulares dele se suavizaram pelo sono, dando-lhe uma aparência mais jovem. O paletó com que se cobrira havia escorregado para o chão.

Pansy se aproximou um pouco mais e tropeçou nos sapatos dele. Quase caiu em cima de Harry, mas conseguiu se equilibrar.

"Acorde-o logo e pare de ficar olhando para ele como uma tola!", ordenou-se. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de sentir piedade pelo cansaço de seu acompanhante, eles precisavam voltar para Londres.

\- Harry! - Com os lábios próximos ao ouvido dele, disse seu nome com firmeza e então afastou-se, esperando que ele se levantasse, mas, além de um leve movimento das pálpebras ele não se me xeu.

\- Harry, já é tarde! – Ela insistiu e daquela vez os decibéis de sua voz não foram tão gentis, mas, mesmo assim, por incrível que parecesse, Harry apenas virou um pouco o rosto.

\- Acorde! Agora! — Pansy ajoelhou-se, chacoalhando o ombro dele.

Se Harry não acordasse logo ela iria deixá-lo ali, decidiu. Nesse momento, ele emitiu alguns gemi dos e Pansy se sentiu encorajada.

\- Ande, são duas e meia! - Pansy insistiu e suspirou aliviada quando Harry se virou, os olhos se abrindo aos poucos.

A sensação boa de Pansy acabou quando per cebeu a expressão dele: um ardor sensual que a imobilizou como correntes de aço. Não tinha certeza se Harry a vira ou se ainda estava imerso no mun do dos sonhos. Sentiu o sangue latejar nas têmporas e o coração bater acelerado.

Só quando o olhar de Harry desceu para o decote do vestido _,_ Pansy, tarde demais, percebeu que uma alça tinha desamarrado e estava re velando a curva de um dos seios macios e tentadores.

Pansy ficou imóvel, e seguindo o movimento da mão de Harry, Pansy ficou observando-o desatar o outro laço da alça que restava segurando o busto do vestido para descobrir o que ainda se escondia. O mur múrio de Harry fez com que Pansy o fitasse, com expressão confusa e meio hipnotizada.

\- Harry já é tarde! Nós... dormimos demais.

As palavras foram dissolvidas em um gemido de prazer quando Harry envolveu-lhe o pescoço, puxando-a para si e pousando os lábios sobre um dos mamilos intumescidos. Com a língua e os den tes, explorou a área sensível. O queixo áspero arranhava-a, excitando-a.

Aquilo era uma irresponsabilidade e Pansy sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde de sua fra queza, mas naquele momento, a vontade de ter mais era muito forte para ser ignorada.

\- Pare! - A súplica fraca não surtiu efeito.

Colo cando as mãos nos ombros de Harry, Pansy empurrou-o, tentando desvencilhar-se, e quando Harry levantou a cabeça, a sensação de perda foi tão intensa que Pansy não conse guiu disfarçar a frustração que a acometeu.

Os olhos dele, fixos nos dela, ainda queimavam de paixão. O modo como os músculos das faces se moviam indicava que não havia sido fácil para obedecê-la.

\- Por quê? - O tom rouco da voz de Harry fez com que Pansy estremecesse.

As mãos dela ainda estavam firmes nos ombros largos, e sentia o contorno dos bíceps por baixo da camisa de tecido leve. Pansy sabia que devia afastar-se, mas foi incapaz de quebrar o contato.

\- Por quê? - Pansy repetiu, num fio de voz, confusa demais para responder.

\- Por que quer que eu pare? - Harry soutou-a e se sentou. Pansy aproveitou para erguer o busto do vestido, cobrindo os seios, ficando em pé frente a ele.

Havia vários motivos para Pansy querer que Harry parasse com as carícias, mas, de algum modo, não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum. O desejo ainda se manifestava em suas veias, der rotando cada fibra de bom senso que possuía.

\- Não podemos passar a noite aqui, Harry.

\- Neste exato momento, não consigo pensar em nada melhor para fazermos.

\- Quer dizer: sexo - ela completou, quase con seguindo alcançar o tom pragmático que desejava. - Você estava dormindo. Não o responsabilizarei pelo que fez.

\- Despertei de um sono profundo para deparar-me com curvas suaves e convidativas bem ao alcance de minhas mãos. Agi como a maioria dos homens agiria, mas não estava dormin do. Muito menos agora...

Harry se levantou, encarando Pansy.

\- O fato de conseguirmos controlar nossos im pulsos é o que nos separa... pelo menos na maio ria... dos animais irracionais.

\- Não confunda o instinto básico com algo vul gar ou sórdido, Pansy. - Com firmeza, Harry pegou-lhe pelas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e impedindo que ela voltasse a cobrir os seios expostos. - Às vezes, deve-se confiar na vontade. Seu corpo está implorando para entregar-se ao prazer das minhas carícias.

\- Está tarde, é melhor partirmos - tentou argumentar, procurando, desesperada, acreditar no que dizia.

Pansy nunca sentira aquela paixão profunda e primitiva quando estivera com Draco, mas Harry Potter con seguira enlouquecer seus sentidos. Um leve som de angústia e confusão escapou-lhe da garganta.

\- No minuto em que vi seus cabelos caírem em suas costas, tão suaves, desejei vê-los contra seu corpo nu.

Pansy umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua ao ouvir a confissão. A vitalidade de Harry era quase contagiante, era como se tivesse mais vida do que as outras pessoas.

Devagar, sem deixar de fitá-la, Harry se aproximou dela e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos de Pansy, libertando-os. Ela fechou os olhos, arrepiada.

\- Quer que eu pare, Pansy? Quer? - insistiu, segurando-a pelo queixo, para observar o brilho de seu olhar.

O apelo sexual de Harry tinha uma insolência que Pansy em seu estado normal repeliria, mas naquele momento, era como se estivesse sen do desafiada e desejasse enfrentar o desafio.

\- Não, não quero. - Ao dizer aquelas palavras, sentiu um profundo alívio percorrê-la.

\- É melhor ter certeza disso. - Era um aviso e Pansy estremeceu.

\- Tenho certeza. - Era estranho, mas tinha mes mo. Nunca se sentira tão segura em toda sua vida.

\- Não está me usando para se vingar de seu "ex"?

Pansy corou. Não porque Harry tivesse ra zão, mas porque sabia que, um dia, fora capaz de pensar em tal futilidade.

\- Isso mudaria algo? – perguntou um pouco irritada já ela não queria que seus motivos fossem questionados. Pansy queria apenas que Harry voltasse a lhe acariciar, e noa ficasse falando. No entanto de uma coisa estava certa: aquilo nada tinha a ver com vingança.

\- Mais tarde, talvez. Mas não agora. - Os lábios de Harry se curvaram num sorriso estranho.

\- Não é por vingança. – Pansy afirmou.

Harry gemeu e pegou-a no colo com a mesma facilidade com que se pega uma criança.

Pansy estava quebrando todas as regras que sempre haviam governado sua vida, mas era de licioso envolvê-lo nos braços e aconchegar a cabeça no peito protetor até deitarem-se na cama.

A intensidade da paixão que os envolvia crescia a cada momento, até um ponto onde ambos não conseguiram mais adiar a consumação daquele ato de amor, o instante em que se uniriam e se fundi riam em uma só explosão de sentidos e emoções.

Pansy se entregou por completo, fechando os olhos para melhor desfrutar aquelas sensações arrebatadoras. Acompanhou os movimentos rítmicos de Harry, subindo cada vez mais alto, sentindo-se como parte daquele homem que a possuía. Não o via como um estranho, ela o conhecia desde a escola. Não eram próximos, mas ela acompanhava o que diziam na mídia e julgava que conhecia o suficiente dele para saber que era um bom homem, que estava segura. Harry não a machucaria mais do que Draco tinha feito, mas o que a incomodara fora as questoes de classe mesmo, ele não era do meio dela, mas aquilo nao importava.

A primeira contração de prazer absoluto atingiu-a quase ao mesmo tempo que Harry emitiu um grito rouco. Juntos chegaram ao clímax, exaustos e ofegantes, mas satisfeitos com a jor nada que lhes proporcionara aquele delírio. Nem uma palavra foi dita. Permaneceram em silêncio até Harry adormecer, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Pansy.

Ela estava muito tensa, mas não se arrependia do que fizera. Fora tudo tão perfeito e gratificante! Nunca imaginara que fazer amor pudesse ser algo tão maravilhoso. No entanto, poderia considerar aquilo como fazer amor?

Harry a amara com sensibilidade e generosidade, mas aquilo não significava que não a considerasse apenas uma aventura passageira. Pansy tinha de encarar a verdade. O embaraço da manhã seguinte arruinaria brutalmente aquela memória doce e mágica.

Procurando não fazer barulho, saiu da cama e apanhou suas roupas. Vestiu-se no banheiro, os olhos banhados de lágrimas, nao entendia porque chorava daquela forma, só queria ir para casa e esquecer o dia. Lentamente desceu as escadas da mansão, esgueirando-se para nao ser vista. Caminhou pelos jardins seguindo as sombras e quando chegou nos portoes na Mansão Malfoy Pansy aparatou sem olhar para trás.

Ao chegar ao seu apartamento Pansy se perguntou o que Harry pen saria quando acordasse e não a encontrasse a seu lado. "Ficaria aliviado? Irritado?" Talvez, uma mistura de ambos ela decidiu, inconsolável.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO**_ _ **VIII**_

Os dias seguintes ao casamento foram confusos para Pansy, ela pensava no que tinha acontecido e acreditava que fora surreal. Ela e Potter? Isso jamais passou pela mente dela. Se alguém tivesse um dia dito que poderia acontecer algo assim, ela teria mandado a pessoa para o Saint Mungus porque essa estaria louca. No entanto, aqui estava ela, tiha feito amor com o salvador do mundo, entregara-se a ele como nunca tinha feito antes.

Draco fora o primeiro e único homem na vida de Pansy e a experiencia que tiveram nao fora das mais maravilhosas. Na realidade, tinham tido poucas relações em todo o tempo de namoro. Olhando agora, Pansy com certeza nao era a namorada mais ardente do mundo mágico. Ela sentia atração por Draco, mas não o fogo, o desejo intenso que sentira com Potter.

Andara de um lado para o outro, tentara ler, escrever, estudar, fazer qualquer coisa que ocupasse sua mente, sem sucesso. Potter, seu toque, seu cheiro, a forma como fizeram amor nao saía da cabeça de Pansy.

Pansy voltou para o Ministério na terça-feira. Observando a aparência no espelho da entrada, ficou feliz ao notar que nenhum traço dos eventos do final de semana apa reciam em seu rosto.

Não podia dizer o mesmo sobre as notícias nos jornais acerca de seu envolvimento com Harry Potter, mas como ela se isolou em casa, ela decidiu ignorar todas as corujas enviadas.

Não havia falado com Harry esses dias e acreditava que não iriam se falar tão cedo.

\- O novo chefe chegou - informou a secretária.

\- Como ele é? Alguém que conhecemos?

Mary deu de ombros.

\- Digamos que você o conhece muito bem.

Pansy sentiu-se inquieta.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Deixe que eu mesmo mostre a srta. Parkinson. Estou pronto para recebê-la.

Mary pôs as mãos no coração, franzindo o cenho na direção do interfone, de onde viera a ordem autoritária.

Pansy empalideceu, respirou fundo e sussurrou:

\- Deseje-me sorte, Mary.

Pansy bateu à porta da sala da chefia e entrou, tentando aparentar mais confiança do que sentia.

Através da enorme janela, avistava-se parte da cidade, uma visão deslumbrante. Pansy, entre tanto, não deu atenção ao panorama. Um rapaz alto, de costas para ela, parecia perdido em pen samentos. De ombros largos e quadris estreitos, tinha por volta de um metro e oitenta de altura e parecia ter músculos po derosos e o corpo bem definido debaixo do terno que usava. Não precisou virar-se para Pansy deduzir que devia ter sua idade. Ela até sabia a cor dos olhos dele.

A sala girou ao seu redor enquanto Pansy esforçava-se para respirar vendo pequenos pontos pretos dançando a sua frente e ouvindo um ba rulho, como o do mar ecoando em seus ouvidos. Confusão, descrença e um certo terror assolaram-na. O que via era impossível.

Harry virou-se para fitá-la e o pouco de cor que ainda restava no rosto de Pansy se extinguiu. Todos os sintomas clássicos de um choque, pensou ela, à beira da histeria. Pansy sentia que ia desmaiar.

\- Bom dia, srta. Parkinson. - A voz macia não era uma alucinação, tampouco o olhar brilhante e frio. - Sente-se!

Harry deu a volta pela enorme mesa de carvalho, colocando uma cadeira atrás dela. As pernas bambas de Pansy cederam ao peso do corpo no mesmo instante, e ela sentou-se. Não podia ser, Harry não podia ser seu novo chefe.

Os relacionamentos amorosos no mesmo deparamento eram proibidos no Ministério. Pansy teria de ser transferida para outro setor ou ser demitida, e considerando sua pouca esperiência, seria isso o que aconteceria.

\- Você sabia que ia ocupar este cargo e que eu estaria aqui.

\- Posso ver como progrediu tão depressa, tendo ritmo de capacidade mental.

\- Luna sabia?

\- Não.

\- Como foi então que... Deixou que eu pensasse...

\- Fizemos um acordo mútuo Pansy onde fingimos uma relação, mas sempre podemos encerrá-la se voce desejar.

Harry fizera-a de tola de tal maneira que Pansy ainda não conseguia imaginar todas as impli cações que aquilo acarretaria. Ele sabia sobre as consequências do que fizeram... A mentira sobre um relacionamento seria suficiente para prejudicá-la, mas ele a seduzira a sangue-frio, o que tornou tudo real. Um gemido de desespero escapou de seus lábios.

Durante as últimas quarenta e oito horas ela tivera oportunidade de desprezar, mais de mil vezes, a falta de autocontrole e sua incapacidade de resis tir ao impulso primitivo que a lançara nos braços de Harry. Agora, também sentia-se péssima por ter sua vulnerabilidade exposta àqueles impiedosos olhos verdes e por tudo que compartilharam. Ela pensou que depois de tudo o encontraria novamente, mas exporadicamente.

Fechando os olhos para conter as lágrimas que queriam se formar pensou que aquilo era o que merecia por haver abandonado todo seu idealismo e todos os seus prin cípios por um breve interlúdio de prazer intenso.

\- Eu fui visitar Luna e então ela me pediu ajuda com uma amiga. Eu não sabia que era você até vê-la, logo não pretendia prejudicá-la se é o que está pensando.

Harry não parecia estar com remorso ou en vergonhado por seus atos, e Pansy sentiu uma raiva imensa sacudir seu corpo.

\- Mas depois voce soube e...

\- E o que Pansy? Vai negar que o que aconteceu foi porque ambos quisemos? Não foi planejado, mas aconteceu, agora temos que lidar com isso.

\- Em vista das circunstâncias, sr. Potter, te nho certeza de que aceitará meu pedido de demissão. - A voz firme e decidida parecia estar vindo de uma longa distância.

\- No futuro, Pansy, talvez sim, mas nunca mis turo trabalho com prazer. Seu contrato exige que dê um aviso prévio de seis semanas e, se abandonar o cargo antes disso, eu a processarei. Também me certificarei de que não consiga um emprego similar. Na verdade, emprego nenhum. - A voz era lânguida e casual, mas ele falava sério.

A vontade de sair correndo produzi correntes de adrenalina nas veias de Pansy.

\- Não posso trabalhar com você. Sabe quais são as regras do Ministério da Magia e depois do que os jornais publicaram...

Como pudera ser tão tola? Harry Potter a manipulara do pior modo imaginável, ele podia saber que era ela no inicio, mas depois que soube, aproveitou-se disso. Os olhos de Pansy brilharam com desprezo, e ela jurou a si mesma que nunca deixaria que ele per cebesse o quanto a abalara. Ela estaria perdida, sem emprego, sem renda, sem indepedência.

\- Claro que não, Pansy. Mas trabalha e tra balhará _para_ mim enquanto eu queira. - Fitou-a com ar calmo, enquanto Pansy enrubescia. – Além do mais não ficarei aqui muito tempo. Vim provisoriamente e para auxiliar no processo de substituição da chefia. Preciso selecionar a pessoa mais inidicada a assumir o cargo e então volto para meu Departamento. Não infrigiremos nenhuma regra, eu já me certifiquei disso.

Harry sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa im ponente, uma mesa que faria muitos homens pa recerem insignificantes, mas era ele quem cha mava a atenção ali.

\- Oliver e eu não nos conhecíamos muito bem. Fizemos algumas parcerias em algumas missões, mas não nos tornamos efetivamente amigos. Fico feliz que você fosse tão próxima dele - acrescentou em tom sarcástico. - E Oliver também de você. Conseguiu pular de um emprego de simples atendente para a posição de indispensável braço direito do próprio chefe do setor. Belo trabalho...

Pansy levantou-se, o queixo erguido.

\- Não preciso ouvir suas indiretas desagradá veis. Sempre mereci o salário que recebia.

\- Não precisa se vender para mim, Pansy. Já descobri seus talentos.

\- Não tive de dormir com ninguém para con seguir minha posição, apesar do que os fofoqueiros gostam de insinuar. Oliver não era mais que um amigo, um tutor. – Pansy não sabia porquê, mas sentia vontade de se jusdificar para ele.

\- Pena que você não conhecesse minha verda deira identidade antes de se insinuar em minha cama, Pansy. Deve estar lamentando o fato de haver cedido com tanta facilidade a meus galanteios, quando po deria ter lucrado com o encontro.

Harry se levantou e, quando se moveu, desa pareceu a ilusão de segurança que a mesa trans mitia. Pansy precisou usar de toda a determi nação que possuía para não se afastar quando ele se aproximou. Ela era incapaz de dizer algo. Estava paralisada com tudo o que tinha ouvido. Ela podia sentir a raiva e o desprezo na voz dele, ele a considerava uma prostituta. Ela sentia raiva e desprezo por si mesma por ter estado com ele, ela agira como uma estando com ele.

\- É o tipo de mulher que manipula os homens, não concedendo seus favores sexuais até conseguir o que quer, não é, Pansy? É toda promessas, mas não as leva a cabo em circunstâncias normais. Toda essa historia do Malfoy deve nem ser verdade...

\- Você é repugnante! - exclamou, furiosa erguendo-se. Não devia explicações àquele idiota, sobretudo ante as conclusões precipitadas a que ele chegara.

\- Malfoy se cansou de vê-la tentar subir na vida dormindo com seus superiores? Ou será que aprovava seus métodos?

\- Cale a boca Potter! Você não me conhece!

\- Claro que eu sei quem é. Por trás dessa fachada inocente é movida por pura ambição, não é, Pansy? Relacionamentos pessoais não têm lugar em sua vida. Sacrificou seu próprio casamento por isso. Voce é uma serpente completa, sempre em busca do melhor que o dinheiro pode oferecer!

\- Meu possível casamento e minha vida pessoal não são de sua conta!

\- Pretende seduzir o novo chefe quando eu o escolher? Vai levá-lo para a cama também ou vai fazer joguinhos para lucrar mais?

Harry estava tendo dificuldades para conter a fúria que sentia. Planejara conduzir aquela en trevista com frio desdém, mas tornar a ver Pansy fizera-o esquecer tudo, exceto o fato de que permitira que uma paixão desenfreada dominasse sua regra número um: nunca ser levado pelas emoções. Chegara ao absurdo de convencer a si mesmo de que ela não era a interesseira merce nária que imaginara a princípio, a ardilosa serpente. Mas depois que se inteirara de tudo, e da forma como se relacionaram, ficou difícil pensar nela como uma vítima da maledicência alheia.

Em retrospecto, notava que só acreditara no que lhe era conveniente para justificar a própria fra queza de ter se sentido atraído por ela. Ao acordar e encontrar a cama vazia a seu lado, entendera o quão superficial o envolvimento fora para Pansy. Harry deixara sua libido do minar a lógica e nunca se perdoaria por aquela fraqueza, nem a causa dela. "Como pudera esquecer tão rapidamente Ginny e ficar louco por aquela mulher em frente a ele?" Harry se perguntava.

Planejara despedi-la do Ministério, mas, no mo mento em que Pansy sugerira o pedido de de missão, decidira fazer o oposto. Tornaria a vida dela um inferno. Na próxima vez, seria _ele_ quem a abandonaria sozinha na cama.

Após o estalo da bofetada sonora que Pansy deu na face de Harry, houve apenas silêncio e a respiração ofegante dela. Ele retornou a realidade e depois de um segundo, Harry ergueu a mão, passando-a na face ardente.

\- Não ouse fazer isso de novo. - As palavras continham a óbvia mensagem de que haveria retribuição.

\- Espero nunca mais ter de ficar na mesma sala que você. Portanto, se tiver sorte, não haverá outra oportunidade. – Ela tentou caminhar até a porta. Harry a segurou pelo pulso.

\- Então, sua dedicação ferrenha ao Departamento acaba assim que o chefe não está mais cego por seus encantos? É interessante saber que a con fiança que Oliver depositou em você foi inútil. Dentro de sua cabeça - continuou, aproximando-se ainda mais dela - existem detalhes que po dem significar a diferença entre a prosperidade e a falência deste Departamento.

\- Odeio você Potter, você não sabe do que está falando.

Com olhar sardónico, Harry a soltou e pegou um envelope sobre a mesa, balançando-o diante do rosto de Pansy.

\- Se você nos abandonar, não conseguiremos dar continuidade aos projetos ou acordos deste Departamento, isso interfere em vários outros Departamentos e prejudica o Ministério todo. Oliver fazia tudo muito secretamente e apenas você era próxima o bastante, estando a par de tudo.

\- Posso dizer tudo o que sei e então ir embora.

\- E para onde iria? Voltaria para as asas da família?

\- Não que seja de sua conta, mas eu batalhei até aqui pela minha independência. Não tenho a intenção de viver da fortuna de meus pais. Eventualmente herdarei um dia, mas até lá quero viver do meu dinheiro.

\- Independente de como o obtém não é? Suponho que desconheça o conteúdo deste envelope.

Pansy o encarou, confusa.

\- Como sabe, você não foi mencionada no testamento de Oliver Mallory.

\- Nunca esperei que fosse.

\- Entretanto Oliver valorizava seus serviços a ponto de beneficiá-la com cem mil galeões em ações de sua empresa de segurança.

\- Isso... Isso não é possível!

\- Você é uma atriz de primeira, Pansy.

Ainda imobilizada pela surpresa, ela olhou do en velope para o rosto de Harry, transtornado pelo desprezo que parecia mais dirigido a si próprio do que a ela. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais confusa.

\- Se quiser isto, venha pegá-lo - disse ele, em tom menos autoritário do que o que usara durante toda a reunião. Havia desafio e um certo apelo na voz rouca.

\- Não quero.

\- Mas eu quero você.

As palavras emergiram através de uma nuvem de fúria. Para Pansy, ele pareceu mover-se em câmera lenta quando estendeu uma das mãos para segurar a dela. Não tentou resistir à pressão que a conduziu para mais perto, para junto dele.

Estavam frente à frente e Pansy não conse guiu permanecer impassível ante as reações físi cas que aquela proximidade despertava. As memórias que ela passara os últimos dois dias tentando esquecer vieram à tona. O desejo que jurara nunca mais experimentar dominou-a por completo. Seu corpo doía e pulsava, mas aquele homem era perigoso, um monstro cruel e sem princípios morais. Não podia esquecer-se disso.

\- Na verdade, você também fica muito sensual nesses trajes de executiva. - Harry parecia calmo. - Minha única objeção é quanto aos cabelos: não podem ficar presos.

\- Você não pode fazer isso!

Sorrindo, Harry começou a soltar-lhe as me chas, ajeitando-as sobre as costas dela. Ela se sentia hipnotizada, esquecida de todas as acusaçoes que ele lhe fizera.

\- Tenho certeza de que poderemos ter satis fação mútua enquanto nossos caminhos estiverem cruzados, Pansy.

As palavras pragmáticas tiveram o efeito de um tapa no rosto e, com um gemido de horror, ela se afastou.

\- Será por pouco tempo, Harry Potter. - Pro nunciou as palavras com confiança e determinação.

\- Então, irá salvaguardar seu investimento. - Harry levantou-se.

O melhor seria deixá-lo pensar o que quisesse. Harry era um tolo.

\- Trabalharei aqui, mas tenho algumas exigências.

\- Imagino que sim. - A secura na voz dele fê-la estremecer.

\- Va mos deixar bem claro que, enquanto eu trabalhar com você, não tolerarei nenhum tipo de assédio.

\- Em vista das circuns tâncias, parece um desperdício não explorarmos a chama que acendemos.

\- Se quiser me manter aqui, sr. Potter, será melhor se comportar. Contar-lhe-ei tudo o que sei sobre os projetos e acordos de Oliver. Em troca, quero que se mantenha distante. Assim que eu terminar de passar tudo, documentado, quero que aceite meu pedido de demissão.

Ele deu de ombros, com abnegação.

\- Será melhor assim, Pansy, mas convém que se lembre que a nossa é uma relação de conve niência mútua. Ainda temos que fingir que somos um casal antes de terminarmos. Tenho a intenção de deixar a Inglaterra o mais rápido possível, e distrações, com certeza, irão atrasar meus planos.

\- Vai para alguma missão?

\- Sim. Em breve partirei e isso significará o fim da nossa tão chocante relação. Você viu os jornais? Eles têm assunto para um ano.

Harry passou por Pansy em direção à porta com um jeito desdenhoso que a magoou. Ela o seguiu. Ele abriu a porta, todo cavalheiro.

\- Passe bem.

Pansy não respondeu, virou-lhe as costas e saiu do escritório passando rapidamente pela recepção e ignorando o olhar surpreso de Mary. Estava quase atravessando a outra porta quando Harry apareceu, apressado.

\- Acho que isto é seu. - Ele estendeu o envelope na direção dela. - E isto também.

Os grampos que tirara dos cabelos de Pansy estavam todos reunidos na palma da mão dele. Assim como o envelope que continha informaçoes sobre supostas ações que Oliver deixara pra ela.

Emitindo um som incompreensível, Pansy se retirou, imaginando o que Mary deveria ter pensado ao vê-la com os cabelos soltos e ignorando o que Harry trazia nas mãos.


End file.
